


For Worse or For Better

by DoreyG



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Fake Marriage, Fandom Stocking 2015, Fluff, M/M, Marcus Cole is a Ridiculous Human Being and I Love Him, Post Racing Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Marcus says, almost conversationally as they tuck themselves into another shuttle, “I almost enjoyed being married to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Worse or For Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/gifts).



“You know,” Marcus says, almost conversationally as they tuck themselves into another shuttle, “I almost enjoyed being married to you.”

They’re about halfway back to Babylon 5 and he hasn’t slept for a few days. It takes him a long few seconds to work out what Marcus is saying, and when he does all he can do is offer up a confused stare, “that’s… Nice?”

“Several weeks of marriage and that’s all you can say?” Marcus huffs, but a smile lurks around the corner of his mouth – the kind of bright and sparking thing that has provoked too many indecent thoughts lately, if he’s telling the truth, “well, isn’t that just lovely. No compliments, not a single nice word about our time together. Honestly, I don’t know why I married you in the first place!”

“Because it was our cover to get into Mars,” he says, and watches Marcus’ smile go a little more genuine – a lot more fond, now he’s paying attention, “I’m not really sure what you expect me to say beyond that, Marcus.”

“I already told you. _Compliments_ , nice _words_ , things to keep me _warm_ through the long cold nights without you by my side.”

“Hm,” he smirks, and watches the spark of amusement in Marcus’ eyes dance. It might just be the sleep deprivation talking, but the man has incredibly nice eyes, “this trip has been dangerous, annoying, frequently uncomfortable and most definitely not my idea of a good time… But I suppose you weren’t one of the worst things about it.”

Marcus arches a slightly incredulous eyebrow at him.

“You were actually one of the best things,” he continues, offering the ridiculous man a genuine smile, “to tell the truth.”

“Well,” Marcus chuckles, shakes his head and reaches out to pat him on the knee – it’s a ridiculous cliché, the kind that he thought he left behind when he stopped reading trashy romance novels in med school, but the warmth lingers even when he moves away, “that is a start, I suppose. But it is a start that could be improved upon with a very minimal amount of effort!”

“Oh?” He asks, and finds himself barely able to bite down on a smile, “please, do illuminate me.”

“Go for a meal with me, once we get back,” Marcus holds up a hand before he can do more than open his mouth. Which is for the best, really, because he had absolutely _no_ idea what he was going to say, “nothing fancy, nothing over the top. Just a nice, simple, private meal where I can attempt to woo you properly.”

“To woo me?” He asks wryly, hopes that it’s enough to cover the sudden warmth in his chest, “I don’t think anybody has seriously used that word in at least a hundred years.”

“ _Stephen_.”

“ _Marcus_ ,” he whines mockingly in return… And then actually thinks about it. Thinks about what it’d be like to get to know Marcus, chaotic and annoying and blindingly beautiful Marcus, properly. Take him out to dinner, drinks, a bit of dancing, perhaps back to his quarters afterwards- “yeah, why not.”

Marcus blinks, tilts his head, looks so bowled over that it’s like he’s just turned into a penguin right before his eyes, “what, seriously?”

“Of course,” he grins easily, watches as Marcus obviously struggles for a second before falling helplessly into one of his usual blinding grins, “didn’t you expect me to actually go for it? I mean, we have been married for several weeks. If you don’t know me by _now_ …”

“I-“ Marcus says softly, and then lets out a pealing laugh. A dazzling, wonderful, beautiful thing now that he’s properly paying attention, “I’m never actually sure what to expect from you, Stephen, and I think that’s the unexpected beauty of it. Now, where should we eat? I was thinking of cooking in my quarters, if that’s not too much of an imposition…”


End file.
